1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of controlled source electromagnetic surveying. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for interpreting transient electromagnetic surveys along with other petrophysical data such that subsurface features may be more readily identified.
2. Background Art
Electromagnetic geophysical surveying includes “controlled source” electromagnetic surveying. Controlled source electromagnetic surveying includes imparting an electric current or a magnetic field into the Earth's subsurface, and measuring voltages and/or magnetic fields induced in electrodes, antennas and/or magnetometers disposed on or near the Earth's surface or the sea floor. The voltages and/or magnetic fields are induced in response to the electric current and/or magnetic field imparted into the Earth's subsurface by the source.
Controlled source electromagnetic surveying known in the art typically includes imparting alternating electric current into the sea floor. The alternating current has one or more selected frequencies. Such surveying is known as frequency domain controlled source electromagnetic (f-CSEM) surveying. f-CSEM surveying techniques are described, for example, in Sinha, M. C. Patel, P. D., Unsworth, M. J., Owen, T. R. E., and MacCormack, M. G. R., 1990, An active source electromagnetic sounding system for marine use, Marine Geophysical Research, 12, 29-68. Other publications which describe the physics of and the interpretation of electromagnetic subsurface surveying include: Edwards, R. N., Law, L. K., Wolfgram, P. A., Nobes, D. C., Bone, M. N., Trigg, D. F., and DeLaurier, J. M., 1985, First results of the MOSES experiment: Sea sediment conductivity and thickness determination, Bute Inlet, British Columbia, by magnetometric offshore electrical sounding: Geophysics 50, No. 1, 153-160; Edwards, R. N., 1997, On the resource evaluation of marine gas hydrate deposits using the sea-floor transient electric dipole-dipole method: Geophysics, 62, No. 1, 63-74; Chave, A. D., Constable, S. C. and Edwards, R. N., 1991, Electrical exploration methods for the seafloor: Investigation in geophysics No 3, Electromagnetic methods in applied geophysics, vol. 2, application, part B, 931-966; and Cheesman, S. J., Edwards, R. N., and Chave, A. D., 1987, On the theory of sea-floor conductivity mapping using transient electromagnetic systems: Geophysics, 52, No. 2, 204-217.
Following are described several patent publications which describe various aspects of electromagnetic subsurface Earth surveying. U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,945 issued to Constable describes a (natural source) magnetotelluric (MT) system for sea floor petroleum exploration. The disclosed system includes a first waterproof pressure case containing a processor, AC-coupled magnetic field post-amplifiers and electric field amplifiers, a second waterproof pressure case containing an acoustic navigation/release system, four silver-silver chloride electrodes mounted on booms and at least two magnetic induction coil sensors. These elements are mounted together on a plastic and aluminum frame along with flotation devices and an anchor for deployment to the sea floor. The acoustic navigation/release system serves to locate the measurement system by responding to acoustic “pings” generated by a ship-board unit, and receives a release command which initiates detachment from the anchor so that the buoyant package floats to the surface for recovery. The electrodes used to detect the electric field are configured as grounded dipole antennas. Booms by which the electrodes are mounted onto a frame are positioned in an X-shaped configuration to create two orthogonal dipoles. The two orthogonal dipoles are used to measure the complete vector electric field. The magnetic field sensors are multi-turn, Mu-metal core wire coils which detect magnetic fields within the frequency range typically used for land-based MT surveys. The magnetic field coils are encased in waterproof pressure cases and are connected to the logger package by high pressure waterproof cables. The logger unit includes amplifiers for amplifying the signals received from the various sensors, which signals are then provided to the processor which controls timing, logging, storing and power switching operations. Temporary and mass storage is provided within and/or peripherally to the processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,313 B1 issued to Srnka discloses a method for surface estimation of reservoir properties of subsurface geologic formations, in which location of and average earth resistivities above, below, and horizontally adjacent to selected subsurface formations are first determined using geological and geophysical data in the vicinity of the subsurface geologic formation. Then dimensions and probing frequency for an electromagnetic source are determined to substantially maximize transmitted vertical and horizontal electric currents at the subsurface geologic formation, using the location and the average earth resistivities. Next, the electromagnetic source is activated at or near the surface, approximately above the selected subsurface geologic formation and a plurality of components of electromagnetic response is measured with a receiver array. Geometrical and electrical parameter constraints are determined, using the geological and geophysical data. Finally, the electromagnetic response is processed using the geometrical and electrical parameter constraints to produce inverted vertical and horizontal resistivity depth images. Optionally, the inverted resistivity depth images may be combined with the geological and geophysical data to estimate the reservoir fluid and shaliness properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,110 B1 issued to Eidesmo et al. discloses a method for determining the nature of a subterranean reservoir whose approximate geometry and location are known. The disclosed method includes: applying a time varying electromagnetic field to the strata containing the reservoir; detecting the electromagnetic wave field response; and analyzing the effects on the characteristics of the detected field that have been caused by the reservoir, thereby determining the content of the reservoir, based on the analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,975 B2 issued to Strack discloses a system for generating an image of an Earth formation surrounding a borehole penetrating the formation. Resistivity of the formation is measured using a DC measurement, and conductivity and resistivity of the formations are measured with a time domain signal or AC measurement. Acoustic velocity of the formation is also measured. The DC resistivity measurement, the conductivity measurement made with a time domain electromagnetic signal, the resistivity measurement made with a time domain electromagnetic signal and the acoustic velocity measurements are combined to generate the image of the Earth formation.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 0157555 A1 discloses a system for detecting a subterranean reservoir or determining the nature of a subterranean reservoir whose position and geometry is known from previous seismic surveys. An electromagnetic field is applied by a transmitter on the seabed and is detected by antennae also on the seabed. A refracted wave component is sought in the wave field response, to determine the nature of any reservoir present.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03048812 A1 discloses an electromagnetic survey method for surveying an area previously identified as potentially containing a subsea hydrocarbon reservoir. The method includes obtaining first and second survey data sets with an electromagnetic source aligned end-on and broadside relative to the same or different receivers. The invention also relates to planning a survey using this method, and to analysis of survey data taken in combination allow the galvanic contribution to the signals collected at the receiver to be contrasted with the inductive effects, and the effects of signal attenuation, which are highly dependent on local properties of the rock formation, overlying water and air at the survey area. This is said to be very important to the success of using electromagnetic surveying for identifying hydrocarbon reserves and distinguishing them from other classes of structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,006 B1 issued to Conti et al. discloses a sea-floor electromagnetic measurement device for obtaining underwater magnetotelluric (MT) measurements of earth formations. The device includes a central structure with arms pivotally attached thereto. The pivoting arms enable easy deployment and storage of the device. Electrodes and magnetometers are attached to each arm for measuring electric and magnetic fields respectively, the magnetometers being distant from the central structure such that magnetic fields present therein are not sensed. A method for undertaking sea floor measurements includes measuring electric fields at a distance from the structure and measuring magnetic fields at the same location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,018 issued to Rueter et al. discloses a bedrock exploration system. The system includes transients generated as sudden changes in a transmission stream, which are transmitted into the Earth's subsurface by a transmitter. The induced electric currents thus produced are measured by several receiver units. The measured values from the receiver units are passed to a central unit. The measured values obtained from the receiver units are digitized and stored at the measurement points, and the central unit is linked with the measurement points by a telemetry link. By means of the telemetry link, data from the data stores in the receiver units can be successively passed on to the central unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,913 issued to Tasci et al. discloses a method and apparatus used in providing resistivity measurement data of a sedimentary subsurface. The data are used for developing and mapping an enhanced anomalous resistivity pattern. The enhanced subsurface resistivity pattern is associated with, and is an aid for finding oil and/or gas traps at various depths down to a basement of the sedimentary subsurface. The apparatus is disposed on a ground surface and includes an electric generator connected to a transmitter with a length of wire with grounded electrodes. When large amplitude, long period, square waves of current are sent from a transmission site through the transmitter and wire, secondary eddy currents are induced in the subsurface. The eddy currents induce magnetic field changes in the subsurface which can be measured at the surface of the earth with a magnetometer or induction coil. The magnetic field changes are received and recorded as time varying voltages at each sounding site. Information on resistivity variations of the subsurface formations is deduced from the amplitude and shape of the measured magnetic field signals plotted as a function of time after applying appropriate mathematical equations. The sounding sites are arranged in a plot-like manner to ensure that areal contour maps and cross sections of the resistivity variations of the subsurface formations can be prepared.
A limitation to f-CSEM techniques known in the art is that they are typically limited to relatively great water depth, on the order of 800-1,000 meters, or a ratio of ocean water depth to subsurface reservoir depth (reservoir depth measured from the sea floor) of greater than about 1.5 to 2.0.
A typical f-CSEM marine survey can be described as follows. A recording vessel includes cables which connect to electrodes disposed near the sea floor. An electric power source on the vessel charges the electrodes such that a selected magnitude of current flows through the sea floor and into the Earth formations below the sea floor. At a selected distance (“offset”) from the source electrodes, receiver electrodes are disposed on the sea floor and are coupled to a voltage measuring circuit, which may be contained within the receiver, or disposed on a vessel. The voltages imparted into the receiver electrodes are then analyzed to infer the structure and electrical properties of the Earth formations in the subsurface.
Another technique for electromagnetic surveying of subsurface Earth formations known in the art is transient controlled source electromagnetic surveying (t-CSEM). In t-CSEM, electric current is imparted into the Earth at the Earth's surface, in a manner similar to f-CSEM. The electric current may be direct current (DC). At a selected time, the electric current is switched off, and induced voltages and/or magnetic fields are measured, typically with respect to time over a selected time interval, at the Earth's surface. Structure of the subsurface is inferred by the time distribution of the induced voltages and/or magnetic fields. t-CSEM techniques are described, for example, in Strack, K.-M., 1992, Exploration with deep transient electromagnetics, Elsevier, 373 pp. (reprinted 1999).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/232917 relates to a method of mapping subsurface resistivity contrasts by making multi-channel transient electromagnetic (MTEM) measurements on or near the Earth's surface using at least one source, means for measuring the system response, and at least one receiver for measuring the resultant earth response. All signals from the one or more source-receiver pairs are processed to recover the corresponding electromagnetic impulse response of the Earth and such impulse responses, or any transformation of such impulse responses, are displayed to create a subsurface representation of resistivity contrasts. The system and method enable subsurface fluid deposits to be located and identified and the movement of such fluids to be monitored. Alternatively, the source current may be varied in a more complicated manner, e.g. a pseudo-random binary series, so long as the current remains substantially constant subsequent to each change, long enough for eddy currents to substantially decay.
Electromagnetic survey data would be very useful if combined with seismic and other petrophysical survey data to generate an integrated model of the Earth's subsurface. In particular, seismic data are responsive to differences in elastic velocity and density in the Earth's subsurface. Seismic data are readily useful to identify subsurface Earth formations that contain gas within the pore spaces of the formations. Seismic data are less useful than EM data to distinguish oil-bearing formations because the velocity of seismic energy in oil-bearing rock is substantially similar to that in water-bearing rock. Electromagnetic survey data, on the other hand, are readily useful to distinguish oil bearing formations from water bearing formations, because of the difference in electrical conductivity between oil and water. However, electromagnetic survey data are less useful to distinguish oil bearing formations from gas bearing formations because oil and gas have similar electrical conductivity. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to combine seismic data and electromagnetic survey data in particular, to be able to resolve structure and fluid content of oil, gas and water bearing subsurface Earth formations.
There are methods known in the art for combining various types of survey data to obtain a “joint” or “combined” model of the Earth's subsurface. One such joint interpretation technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,690 issued to Frenkel et al. The technique described in the Frenkel et al. '690 patent includes generating an initial model of earth formations over an interval of interest. The initial model includes layers each having specified geometry, resistivity, density, and acoustic velocity. Acoustic and electromagnetic data are synthesized, based on the initial model according to a specific survey design. Differences are determined between the synthesized data and measured data, taken with the same survey design. The initial model is adjusted and the steps of synthesizing the data and determining the differences are repeated until the differences are small enough, thereby generating a final model of the earth formations. The step of adjusting includes determining a coupling relationship between the acoustic velocity and the resistivity for the earth formations, and generating an inverse Jacobian matrix of sensitivity functions of the resistivity and acoustic velocity with respect to the geometry and the coupling relationship.
A limitation to applying the technique disclosed in the Frenkel et al. '690 patent to joint interpretation of seismic and electromagnetic survey data is that each data set is a result of completely different response characteristics of the subsurface formations. Because of the different response characteristics, applying joint inversion to obtain a global minimum error function and thus a final model may provide results that are not optimal, or may represent physically impossible subsurface Earth conditions. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an interpretation technique that combines two or more survey types and produces a final model more representative of the actual conditions in the Earth's subsurface.